


Иллюзия

by amehs



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehs/pseuds/amehs
Summary: О противоречиях Хибари Кёи.
Kudos: 3





	Иллюзия

— Кё-сан, я иногда вам удивляюсь, — с улыбкой замечает Кусакабе, сидя на подоконнике их кабинета; они встречаются взглядами всего на секунду.  
— Чему? Ты ещё не привыкла ко мне? — хмыкает Кёя самодовольно, перехватывает одну из тонфа поудобнее, смотрит на неё в упор — делает вид, что ей всё равно.  
— Нет, — она мягко качает головой, — я о другом.  
На этом моменте Кёя всё же отрывает взгляд от оружия и глядит на подчинённую без привычной стали в глазах, с непониманием вместо неё.  
— Например?  
— Например, как сильно вы любите и ненавидите дисциплину. Ненавидите толпы, но хотели бы оказаться в одной… нужной вам. Не переносите на дух иллюзионистов, но вы и сами преуспели в иллюзиях.

Хибари смотрит в зеркало, видит донельзя бледную кожу с пролегшими на ней синяками под глазами и не верит отражению. Это не она.  
— Кёя? — мать подавляет усталый вздох, садится на кровать рядом с ней. — Ты здесь уже часа два. Всё в порядке? — она ловит молчаливый взгляд серых глаз, всё-таки вздыхает, не сдержавшись. — Вижу ведь, что нет. Ты бы отдохнула.  
— Я не могу. Нельзя. Вдруг я уйду и…  
— Кёя, — она поворачивается так, чтобы видеть лицо дочери напрямую, — ты ничего не сделаешь. Мне очень жаль, но ей не помочь. Слушай, — замечает, как подрагивают детские губы, берёт её ладони в свои, — мы не всё можем изменить. Это нормально.  
— То, что она умирает — ненормально!  
Хибари смотрит в глаза своей матери, отчаянно ищет там что-то, что скажет ей «борись дальше», но та сдалась.  
Она, наверное, тоже сдаётся.

Кёя не выпускает её руку, даже когда врачи приезжают, чтобы подтвердить смерть; страшное слово, страшные моменты, связанные с ним. Пальцы совсем холодные, они больше не проведут нежно по волосам, и никто больше не скажет, что она лучшая сестра на свете.  
Самое отвратительное — она действительно не могла это контролировать. Ни одну минуту своей жизни. Ни секунды.  
Она зажимает рот руками, отпуская наконец пугающе мёртвую ладонь, слыша про похороны. Это не то, к чему она готова, но разве что-то изменишь теперь?

— Мам, смотри!  
— Что это? — говорит удивлённо и протягивает руку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и Кёя с радостью отдаёт оружие.  
— Тонфа. Я смогу защищать вас и себя. От чего угодно.  
— Кёя, ты не должна драться, что ты придумала!  
— Ладно, отдай, — бурчит девушка, забирает тонфа обратно. — Значит, для красоты стоять будут.

Для красоты они, разумеется, не стоят.  
— Кёя, может, поубавим силу? — просит осторожно Кусакабе, сдерживая атаки одной рукой. Хибари дышит тяжело, отбрасывает растрёпанную чёлку в сторону и сверкает глазами:  
— Нет. Ещё раз.  
Она старается — она честно старается, никогда в жизни не влезала в драки, и вот теперь тратит всё свободное время, чтобы научиться выбивать дух из людей. Тетсуя морщится, когда ей впервые попадает по плечу, и видит довольную улыбку напротив себя — наверное, оно того стоит.

— Кусакабе, пусти мой рукав, — ледяным тоном говорит Кёя, сжимает пальцы до побеления костяшек на своих тонфа.  
— Они ничего не сделали, вам нужно успокоиться.  
— Ты указываешь мне, что делать?  
— Я пытаюсь сказать, что на самом деле вы злитесь не на них.  
Кёя вздрагивает, позволяет отвести себя в сторону и, кажется, не видит ничего, кроме разгоряченного асфальта под ногами. В самом деле, те люди ни в чём не виноваты — никто не виноват, если подумать, но от этого не легче.  
— Кусакабе, они выглядят… счастливыми.  
— Вы скучаете, — констатирует факт девушка, оглядывается обеспокоенно, чтобы их не подслушали.  
— Нет, — врёт она, — я раздражаюсь. Сбиваться в толпы — удел слабых.  
— Вы уверены, что хотите быть сильной?  
Кёя не отвечает.

Будильник ровно в шесть сорок пять, завтрак по заранее расписанному рациону, дорога до школы, занимающая ни больше ни меньше двенадцати минут, ежедневный ритуал с переобуванием в школьную обувь точно на своём месте в холле. Хибари не нужно думать о неожиданностях — у неё их не случается. Всё по расписанию, всё продумано далеко наперёд, и всё это она, конечно же, контролирует.  
— Доброе утро, Кё-сан. Сегодня вас должны выбрать новой главой дисциплинарного комитета, вы готовы?  
— Глупый вопрос, я всегда готова.  
До класса они идут молча, и Кусакабе нарушает тишину только когда они занимают соседние парты.  
— Не хочу разочаровывать, но эта иллюзия контроля не вечная. Вы не всё можете изменить.  
Знакомые слова режут по ушам, и Кёя начинает постукивать пальцами по парте. Раз, два, три, четыре.  
— Это нормально.  
Раз, два, три, четыре.  
— Неправда, что человек сам творит судьбу.  
Раз, два…  
— Мы…  
— Кусакабе. Ещё одно слово. И я забью тебя до смерти.  
Её голос дрожит, потому что она и сама знает в глубине души — этот контроль не вечен.

— Это не «слишком»?  
Хибари не сразу отвечает — завязывает галстук перед зеркалом, в свои же глаза не решается взглянуть, одёргивает белоснежную рубашку, поправляет рукава. Сегодня она будет идеальной версией себя. Сегодня она контролирует всё, что происходит. Сегодня она — глава дисциплинарного комитета.  
— Нет.  
Тетсуя молча помогает застегнуть булавку на красной повязке на рукаве, отстраняется с подавленным видом.  
— Тогда удачи вам… глава средней Намимори.


End file.
